Hearts desire, my beloved
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: Hearts desire, my beloved Byakuya Kuchiki oneshot Request for poison-alchemist I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. OCxByakuya


**Name: Hanabi Itsuki**

**Age: 150**

**Family: A noble family, Itsuki Hiroshi- Grandfather and living father; Shuiji, mother died, and an elder brother; Masahiro. **

**Shuiji: Controlling and think women should be seen not heard.**

**Masahiro: Loving, laid back, and protective**

**Race: Shinigami **

**Rank: Captian, 3****rd squad**

**Looks****: Long wavy black hair, bright green eyes, 5'5, 130 lbs. fair skinned, athletic like body, little curves, long legs, even natural fair tan and a some what small chest size.**

**Zanpakutou Name/Ability: Mizukaze, Water and wind base zanpakutou, able to form a water like barrier and is able to cut like tiny razor blades in wind : Tomboy, doesn't talk much, talks with her eyes, and likes fighting with words when angry. **

**Horoscope sign: Cancer**

** STORY START:**

"Bya-kun." You call as you were walking pass the tall handsome close friend of yours. "It's been sometime, my friend."

"Nii-sama." Both you and Byakuya hear, and you see the sister of the woman he once loved, for her looks were far too similar. Remembering that alone withered your heart as you knew what it took for him or from what you thought would be upon his heart's pain. You watched his light seem to fade away back then, but the young girl run up to him, it seemed to shine a small light for him and you smiled to that. "I suppose we'll see one another again." You say politely as Byakuya nodded looking to Rukia.

…**Byakuya's POV…**

"I am going back to the living world, and I wanted to let you know." Rukia says, I nodded. Still watching her walk away like many times before, I closed me eyes remembering the days we used to share and then came Yoruichi, but as time parted so did we and I lost touch with Hanabi when I married Hisana.

"Nii-sama, may I ask who was that woman? She was very beautiful." Rukia commented, and that was very true she still had the same looks as she was when we were young, although she doesn't act like what she used to. More tomboy-ish, rather then a princess but today must have been different for she wore a beautiful kimono and looked elegantly dressed.

'_Hana.'_ I thought, then opened my eyes again to walk Rukia to the gate where Kurosaki and Abarai stood waiting. "Abarai-fukutaichou, Kurosaki both take care of my pride." I say, firmly. I could see the small bit of fear in Abarai's eyes, but Kurosaki just stares at me confused, while Rukia shakes her head. I turned suddenly, as they entered the gate. I walked back to my office, then paused in my steps, trying to figure something out that seemed to plague me.

…**Regular POV…**

"Hanabi." Says Ukitake, as you entered in his quarters. You smiled sitting down, you poured tea for you and him. Sipping it slowly, you breathe in the aroma as you closed and then opened your eyes. "What brings you here?" He asks, taking a sip of his tea. "I cannot visit you now?" You smile, looking to him. He sweat drops, taking a sudden drink once again as he replies, " Of course you may, Hanabi, but when ever you've come to visit usually means there is something bothering you." "I feel you know me tell well." You reply, with your usual gentle smile.

"Ah I see, so is there anything you wish to talk to me about?" He asks, just as his two L.t. came barging in. "Taicho." The both shouting, but suddenly stopped. "I am fine, this is Miss Hanabi." He announces, seeing their dropped mouths to the floor. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Hanabi." They say in unison, while bowing in respect, then they both closed the door. "Now where were we?" Ukitake says but then sudden sound interrupted, as another walks in.

This time Shusei, another friend he is more a long time friend to Ukitake then you. He smiles sitting down across both you and Ukitake, as he says pouring himself a little sake. "Long time no see, what brings you here, Hana-chan." You smile to him, since you've known him he's the only one out of nowhere that would say 'Hana-chan', you used to hear it from, two other friends; Yoruichi and Byakuya. "Nothing much, I was near so I came to visit, Ukitake. "Really now, so what is wrong?" Shusei asks, pouring another cup. "Well I was told, to meet my grandfather's friend at Soutaicho's place, but I decided to come early. I am just really nervous, and wondering what is needed to be heard is all." You reply looking down at the kimono you were wearing.

The bold yet colorful red, blue and purple mixed so well forming into several flowers. "I see, perhaps there alone is his own reason. Why are you wearing a kimono?" Ukitake asks, smiling sweetly at you as he did to everyone with love and care. "I was told to be formal." You say, making a sour face. "Ha, that is something. I've not once in well over a hundred years have ever seen you in any formal wear unless you were made to." Shusei laughs, drinking and pouring another. "True, well thanks for seeing me. I feel more relaxed now, I better be off now." You say, getting up as both Ukitake and Shusei walks to the shoji doors.

"Good luck, come visit again, Hanabi." Ukitake says, waving to your leaving form. You walked to where you were supposed to go, seeing the Soutaicho and his L.t. standing there just waiting. "Hanabi." He says, hugging you with warmth. "You wished to see me?" You ask, as he lets go. "Yes, let's take a walk I wish to ask you something personal, it's more of a request." He says, leading the way as you both took a walk. "Very well, I'll hear your request." You reply, with respect. As you both began walking down the meadow field, some flowers in bloom. "Hanabi, what I am about to ask you is of our society's greatest importance." He started, as you nodding looking at him, he continued.

"You've gone through with shinigami training, achieved both shikai and bankai forms, correct?" He asks, you nodded. "I know your grandfather didn't want you to come be one of our court guards, but I ask you will you apply for the Taicho positions." He asks, you stopped thinking to yourself. "Why?" You suddenly ask, but your tone was more of shock then questioning. "We have a few openings, still unable to fill. I know you back from when you, Yoruichi and Byakuya trained, so I know you're more than qualified." He says, then adds quickly. "You can be temporary until you've decided to stay or not, I will leave that to you, Hanabi. At noon, I'll have a few taicho's and we'll do a demonstration test, like we do to see if you're ready." "Alright, so I'll see you later this afternoon then, where would you wish for me to meet?" You reply.

"We will hold the test at the sixth squad barracks." He replies, walking away to leave you in your thoughts. "Sixth squad, isn't that..." You say, trailing off.

…**Byakuya's POV…**

"Taicho." One of his seated officers says, after knocking. "I've brought you a letter sent by, Soutaicho himself." I stop doing paperwork, looking up at one of my seated officers, taking the said letter from his hand. I dismissed him, and once he closed the door I opened the letter, to read what it says:

_**Kuchiki Byakuya,**_

_**Today at noon, we'll hold a test here in your squad's barracks, for a taicho position demonstration. I hereby proclaim you Kuchiki Byakuya as one of the judges along with Ukitake Jushiro and Unohana. For this day, as judged on Hanabi.**_

_**Yamamoto-Soutaicho.**_

_**1**__**st**__** squad.**_

I folded up the letter, tossing it to the trash. I closed my eyes again, leaning my head back. "Hanabi." I whispered, feeling my heart ache once again. I stood up, heading out my office door, right hand balled into a fist.

…**Regular POV…**

"Hana-chan!" You hear, turning around you see the forth squad captain; Unohana smiling to you. "Hello!" You smile, waving your right hand to her. She takes a seat, with Ukitake too. You look around, wondering who the third captain judge would be, but at the same time you were also looking around to see if you could find another person. You shook your head, focusing back on your thoughts. _'Just take a deep breath, relax and show them what you got.'_ A small twisted like smirk curved to the right side of your lips. You looked around seeing many members watching from afar, you turned your gaze towards the area where your judges were, and there coming from behind.

"Byakuya." You whispered, at that moment you showed no sighs of emotion, turning your focus back on your task. "Hado ninety one, Senju Koten Taiho." You shouted, firing spears of light towards a frontal target board. You closed your eyes, then opened them after breathing out through your mouth. You pulled out your zanpakuto, twirling it off your wrist as you summoned in a shout, show your bankai, "Kitsune no kaze!" The tomboy outfit you wore vanished, as a sleek, thin shadow like kimono flowed over your body, drapping you.

…**Byakuya's POV…**

Astonishingly, a small invisible smirk appeared as she came out with her bankai. With that her trail ended, she showed proof of having a bankai and that was all the highest degree any captain class needed. I turned, taking my leave, heading back to my duties, as I whispered under my breath, "Hana."

…**Regular POV…**

You released your Bankai, as Unohana and Ukitake approach, you looked over seeing Byakuya's back turned to you. A small frown came, and left as you turned it to a smile while greeting the two captains in front of you. "You did well, Hana-chan." Jushiro commented, as you entered his hug, then released to turn towards Unohana. "I agree, welcome to being a captian." She greeted, not long after she left and you walked slowly out of the sixth squad barracks, with Jushiro walking next to you.

"Hana-chan?" He said, calling you out of your silent thoughts. "Hm?" You responded, moving your gaze up at him. "Here is your squad, I don't know where your Lieutenant is but I must get back to bed." He said, feeling the chill of his body, which you noted as well, seeing sweat drops on his forehead. "Yes, but allow me to take you back first, so you don't collapse." You offered, he took in your offer, smiling down as his own agreement. The both of you walked with ease back to the eleventh squad, upon opening the shoji doors, the two of his Lieutenants stood there shocked, they took him from your arms.

Into his quarters, you turned leaving them to tend to their captain. You closed the shoji doors, walking back down to your barracks. Once there you look over the balcony, the wind blowing ever so softly, as you closed your eyes, smiling. Lost in thought, taking in deep breaths, then you opened your eyes. The soft wind blowing across, as a voice very familiar says, "You've finally decided to become a captain now?" "Shihoin." You reply, looking to the black cat up on the balcony next to you. "I heard from known birds." She says, in her male voice from her cat form. "Yes, but I was asked, if I could." You reply.

"You agreed?" Yoruichi asks, changing in her human form. You took off your captain robe to allow her to be covered, and you reply back as you walked into your squad office, "Yes, I did. Here try these on." You tossed her some clothes; she puts them on sitting down, after as you went to your desk. "What does Byakuya think of this?" She suddenly asks, looking up at you with her yellow gold eyes. "He was there, he was one of the judges, why?" You say, while going through some of the papers on your desk.

A knock comes to your door, you reply to the knock, "Enter." A slender young man walks in, you look up and say to him, "You must be Kira." "Yes, the Lieutenant." He says, you nodded handing some sighned papers to him. "Would you mind delievering this stack to the second squad, and this note to the sixth squad." "Yes, Itsuki-Taicho." He says, taking the stack and note then he turns around, leaving. "Hana-chan?" Yoruichi says, you look at her, and replied. "I don't want to hear it, and what did you come to here for?"

She stands up, smiling as if she knew you would ask. "You're a friend, can I not visit?" You quirk your brow to her, and get out of your seat, walking towards Yoruichi. "You fail to lie, so what is your true purpose?" You say, crossing your arms over your chest, while you towered over her. "Kisuke." Was all she said, you turned pointing to the door. "That is not only an entrance, but an exit as well. Help yourself to leaving." You say coldly, but that is because of the past you held with Kisuke Urahara as well.

"Are you really going to be that cold, Hana?" She asks, slowly walking to the door. She silently waiting, starring at your turned back. "What is it he wants from me?" You ask, purely out of curiousity. You turn around to see your friend, she smiles with an all knowing smile. "Simple, your assistance." She says. "To what?" You simply reply. She croses her arms, mimicking you then says, "He'll be here any minute." You take a sharp, deep impatient breath. Just as you thought nothing of her words, another knock came to your office door. She walks over, opening the door. There standing three young boys, an orange hair girl and Rukia Kuchiki.

Yoruichi looks to the boy with brightly orange hair, and deep brown eyes. "His name is Kurosaki, Ichigo." She says, the young boy moves forward. His eyes so focused, yet gentle. His gaze reminded you of Byakuya, this made you soften a bit. "Kurosaki, hm. What is it you want me to do?" You ask, turning your gaze to Yoruichi, she smiles. "Kisuke, wants you to help train him while we are here for a bit." She replies, seeing your gaze of complete annoyance to a certain shop owner, and you say to Kurosaki. "Fine, but if you so much as step the wrong way, I will bury you." "Got it." He says.

"Good, we will meet every morning at dawn. When I am doing my own duties, you will go where I say and train alone. When I have free time I will spar, but that wont be training, I will spar as if you are an enemy." You say, a bit cold and calmly. Ichigo nods his head as his friends behind him, including Rukia look at their friend as if he were a dead man walking. "Oh and you will meet me here in my office, starting tomorrow." You add, Ichigo nods. He and his friends all leave, Yoruichi closes the door. "Any other ridiculous request from Kisuke?" You ask, walking up to her, she nods and says, "Yep, he said to tell you to come visit as well, and to not kill the kid either."

"Very well, tell him I got what he requested." "Really?" She asks, quirking her brow. "Yeah it was very easy, but what would he want all this for?" You ask, bringing out clothing items, and various other stuff. "For the gigai." She responds, smiling. "And here I thought his perverted mind was making himself a love doll." You laugh, and she laughs with you. "It is Kisuke Urahara, after all." You add, then a knock came to your door, silencing the both of you.

…**Rukia's POV…**

"Ichigo, are you sure you want to do this training?" You ask, he looks to you. "She may be a captian, but she is a recommendation from Yoruichi and Urahara." He says, responding with confidence. "Fine, but if she kills you don't bother me in your afterlife." You say, walking away as you tried holding back what you really wanted to say. They went to were the Yamamoto Sou-taichou, and you went walking towards your own squad sat down near the steps of your squad's barracks, thinking deeply as you took in a deep breath then released it. "What ails you, Rukia." Your captain asks, as he too sits next to you.

"Ukitake-Taichou, I have a concern reguarding the new squad three captian." You say, looking down. "Itsuki Hanabi-Taichou?" He asks, his voice calm, ready to listen with full attention. "Yes, Ichigo requested her to train him. I don't know here but earlier I did see my brother talking to her." You say, collecting in all your thoughts. "Hana-chan and Kuchiki-Taichou go back a long time." He says, then adds, "Itsuki Hanabi, is a very risky noble. She won't hurt your friend, Kurosaki infact she will help him." "Help him?" You question, finally looking up to him. "Yes." He simply says, then takes a sip of his warm, green tea.

…**Regular POV…**

"Taichou!" Shouts Kira, from a far. You turn around, as he runs over to you. "Yes, Lieutenant Kira?" You reply, he pulls out an envelope with your name written formally in front of it. "Kuchiki-Taichou, has requested to speak with you." He says, his head a little bow. "Thank you, Kira." You reply, taking the letter from his hands. Kira turns around heading back to his duties as the third squad lieutenant. Yoruichi smiles, as you opened the letter with flicks of your fingers and wrist. "What does it say?" Yoruichi asks, as showed her the letter.

_**Itsuki Hanabi-Taichou,**_

_**I am having tea, I wish to see you during lunch at the sixth squad barracks. Please come, I do intend to talk about you being promoted, and to further something we've been in need to talk about. Today 1:30 this afternoon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Taichou-Kuchiki Byakuya**_

"Are you going to go, or are you going to decline his invite?" She says,with her frisky cat like smile coming up. "I'll go, we do have some things to catch up on." You say, smiling brightly once again. Yoruichi takes notices, seeing the shining light in your eyes, something that has been a miss since you left and came back. "I'll see you another time, Yoruichi." You say, waving your back hand towards her. She watches your shadowing fade of a form, walking vividly with excitement.

Walking silently, with still thoughts of passion replay over your empty thoughts. A small pure implement, almost as a fantasy would play out seemed to roll around. You arrived to the sixth squad barracks, Fukutaichou-Abarai walks out of the office as he sees you he asks, "Itsuki-Taichou, what are you doing here?" "I was asked to come." You reply, he steps aside to go on about his duty. You knocked on the door, and he answers, his expression as calm like the stillness of day. "Is there some thing in particular that you wish to discuss?" You ask, once the door closed behind you and he walks around your body to his desk.

"Sit, and join me for some tea." He says, gesturing with his hand to a empty seat for you. "Very well." You say under your breath, but by his expression upon his face you knew he heard you. You both sat silently, drinking as your gaze would look up at him, sometimes his eyes would be shut and when they were you would hold your grasp on the cup in your hands. "Hanabi, would you tell me the truth if I were to ask you a question?" His words were so serious, and at the same time a bit yielding. His words rung in your head, snapping you out of you previous thought.

"Kuchiki-sama, I have not once lied to you." You started but he interrupted, and said just as quickly, "Truly you may have not lied, but I doubt you've told me everything with the truth." "What?" You say with out a thought. Byakuya gets up from his chair, moving close towards you until the gap was close or at least as far as he could get it while you were sitting down. "Just ask, you of all people should know if I am lying or hiding." You say, he grabbed your right hand. Guiding you upright, both standing fairly close to each other where you could smell with seet tea upon his breath.

"Where have you been until recently?" He asks, a question you were somewhat ready to have asked, but not really from him at the least. "Where I've been, well I've been in the living world for the last hundred years with Urahara Kisuke." You reply, but that wasn't the only reason either. At that time you were afraid, something you're still not sure why, but what he didn't know was that you did come back a few years later only to find out he had married. Silently you did become friends with her, and when she got sick you felt bad. When you found out she had died you left back to the living world and did work with Kisuke.

"I did come back once, three years after first leaving. I also found out you were married, I didn't want to bother you so I left again." You say, looking down from his eyes. "I know, she spoke of a women being a gentle friend. When we went to family dinner, she saw a photo of Yoruich, you and I. She said to me that you were the one, and said you would come visit her. I also found out you did visit even when she was ill." He calmly replies, his right hand moves up under your chin, bringing your eyes back to his as you say to him, "If you knew how come you didn't say anything?"

Suddenly without further warning, his lips meet yours. Swiftly a moist kiss passionately taking you to a world with out word; with out fear, and with the most warm, everlasting touch. You soften deeply in his kiss, while he slowly wrapped his arms around to you small form. His sweet tasting, soft yet perfect tender lips move gently over yours, as his hands firmly hold the lower part of you back. The need for air broke the kiss, shock written clearly across your face. "You should have told me the whole story, Hana-chan." He says, calling you the way he did when you were younger. "Bya-kun." You whisper, leaning forward.

Your weight against him, he couldn't help pick you up in his arms. He walks for a few minutes across several rooms and down the hall, until he walks with you tightly holding him into a dark room. He lays you softly on something, silky and warm. You could hear his light footsteps moving, the suddenly a small lamp lit the dark room. You were laying in a bed, with ease he flash stepped in front of you, leaning partly over you body. You moved your hands over his haori, removing it off.

You moved then up to his hair, removing the hair piece. He leans in once you've removed those off, capturing your lips again. This time the kiss was deep, the emotions he kept with in seemed to spill all into his lips. You closed your eyes, letting any doubt or thought go. You were far too gone, physically and emotionally to care if it felt like floating on a cloud to you. You could feel the tiny kisses gliding down you neck and suck over the tender skin. You gasped feeling his teeth partly glaze over you jugular vien, a tingly feeling ran through out you body.

"Naa, Bya-akuya" You whimper, your body quivering but not from being cold but for the pure excitement you were experiencing. His hands moved, firmly yet soft over your curves. You broke the kiss, leaning your head back as he removed your captain's robe, tossing it aside. His look of lust and love clouded his deep blue-ish grey eyes starring deeply into your bright green ones. Your heart slowly skips a beat, the musical tune lashing out with warmth in your body. Your hands move to his chest, as you untied his robe and pulled it off his broad shoulders. You hands slide over his no revealing skin, excitement ran as did your finger tips all around until you moved them back to his chest again.

After you've caressed his chest, gliding you finger tips over every muscular toned abs and arms. You slowly made you way towards his pants, just as he moved down to your chest. "Naaa." You whispered, as his lips moved over you breasts. His right hand massaging the left breast, while his left hand firmly held your right breast, while he licked around your lightly pink nipple, then he bit down slightly just to tease you. "Hmm, Byakuya." You moaned, he repeated it twice, then moved to the left breast, while massaging the right. His tongue moving in like tiny circles, running around with his teeth nibbling down and he sucked up on it.

While he taunted, caressed and played with your chest. You moved your left hand down his chest and to his harden member, stroking him a bit softly. He stopped teasing your chest, leaning his head on yours while moaning out, but not too loudly, "Aaahh, Ha-aana." You couldn't help, but grip his a little harder, moving up and down while your pace picked up. You stopped, suddenly a look of distraction expressed its self upon his face. You smiled, placing your hands on his chest while pushing up with your movements guiding him to lay down.

You placed your legs on each side of his body, then you leaned forward. Frist you kissed his lips, then moved down his neck only to bit down roughly in between his shoulders. He groaned with the sounds of pleasure and enthusiastic about what was happening to him. You moved down his body, placing soft butterfly kisses until you stopped in front of his rock hard lengthy member, the sight of his cock quivered you with pure joy. Images playing in the back of you mind, causing you core to become wet, mere thoughts soon to be played as you licked your lips with an enticing twist.

Your right hand wraps around the base of his dick, stroking him lightly, with barely a grip you leaned forward. You licked your lips once more, pressing your lips to his tip, lightly licking around it, tasting some of his pre-cum upon your lips. Slowly with out ceasing your hands from stroking your head and hand moved together, after you fully engulfed him. Your head and hand bobbed up and down, moving together like a musical note, just singing along. His grunts were all you hear, you look up while bobbing your head, his eyes tightly closed with his mouth partly opened. A side to him you thought was never known, you knew he had a temper, yet was now calm unlike his younger self.

He grunted again, after you've picked up pace moving your mouth and hand faster, and faster. With a salty taste touching your tongue, you licked you lips and swallowed his taste with a grin. Crawling up like a tiger ready to pounce for prey, taking his lips to yours with firey passion. His arms wrapped protectively around your mid- back, while he tossed around with you now under. His lips move from your lips and he followed the same way you did, with lava lips running down to your burning core. He lifts your right leg up and over his shoulder, you entangled your fingers in his hair.

He moves his right hand over your mound, holding open your pussy lips aside so that he can lick and taste your sweet forbidden fruit. You grasped his hair as you moaned his name, repeating over and over again, "Naa-aahh, Bya-aakuuya." Your voice losing its words, only leaving behind the humming sounds you made in the back of you throat. Your pussy getting wet with each of his licks, his tongue making a slurping sound as he would every now and then suck or nibble down over you clit. You released his hair, arching your head back, lifting you chest up. "Ahhh~" You sang, leaning your head up a bit to look down at him.

His deep eye looks to your awaiting gaze, he stops licking to wipe his mouth. You leaned up to meet his lips, just when you did. Byakuya's finger glide over your entrance, first rubbing around then he slowly sticks in two fingers. His left arm wraps around your upper back just below your shoulder blades. You lean your head back, as he moves his lips to bite down in the crook of your neck. His fingers massaging in a circular motion while he moved them in and out. "Hmmaahh." You moan, grunting your teeth together.

You couldn't hold back anymore, the emotion and physical pleasure was at its limit, and you needed to release. He could feel your walls tighten around his thick fingers, capturing your lips again just as you were coming to your release. He stops the kiss, taking two deep breaths. Moving his fingers out, the warm, wet sweet juice flowing like a waterfall out of your shakened body, moving the tips of his finger to his lips just tasting barely your sweet love juice. You watched as he licked his fingers clean, again a different form of excitement gorges you.

Byakuya couldn't help but get hard, his body full of thirsty and so was yours. You lean back, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him over you. Flipping him on his back, you on top with your legs on each side of him. Slowly you moved yourself, and helped him go inside of you. Tiny little pin pricks, until sudden pain strikes without fear. You sat still on top, small amounts of your blood and pre-cum flow down. Your eyes shut closed, your lips curved up with the painful expression clearly written across you face. Byakuya leans partly up, only propped on his left elbow, as his right arm move to where his palm caresses across your left cheek.

He wipes a few strays of tears flowing down using his thumb, a somewhat of a remorsefull look upon his blank expression. "Do you wish to stop?" He ask, making you open your eyes suddenly. "No, we don't have to." You reply, leaning forward to press yoru lips to his, it still hurt but now you could move. With your lips pressed to his, and him moving back down pulling you a bit more with him. He places his firm hand around your waist, without breaking the kiss you moved on top riding him. When the kiss broke you leaned back, gasping for air.

Your body jumping up and down, as did your breasts. The vibrations from the impact of your and his skin colliding makes you want to scream at the height of your lungs. The sounds and vibrations echoes in your ears, his firm hands gripping slightly with each of his thrusts. You leaned your body back, along with your head. Byakuya lifts up, turning his body having you lay on your back as he hovered once again over you. As he is propped up on his palms, your legs wrap around his waist.

"Ahh-aa harder." You moan, he smiles at your words while watching your eyes roll to the back of your head. As you pleased, he granted your wish. His thrust become faster, with more pounding deeply within your screaming body. The pleasure you both were feeling, just as being submerged together. His thrust become like a spiral tornado, your hips meeting up with him. Placing your palms to his forearm, your fingers grasping around scratching in, and drawing small blood droplets.

"Naa-aahh, Byakuya!" You screamed, feeling triple the pleasure for some odd reason to you. He pulls in and out, slamming hard as he came back in. The vibrations rock your and his sweat coated bodies. "Hanabi, grr-aahh." He groaned feeling your walls tighting around his long, thick member. He could tell you were ready to climax, and so is he. He pulls out again, then thrust harder, and deeper then he could. His body screaming for a deep, sensual release, and so he leaned back down capturing your lips again.

He let your lips go, seeing the expression of release written across your face and just as you both climaxed together, holding each other. You and Byakuya shouted out loud, "Byakuya, Hanabi!" He stayed deep inside of you, feeling your and his juices mix together. As you feel the sticky cum leak down your legs, he pulls out. Byakuya moves off of your body, laying next to you. Pulling up the bed sheets to wrap yourself and him. Caressing his cheek, as he stares vividly into your soft loving orbs.

"Hanabi." He whispered, moving his left palm to your cheek. "Yes?" You respond, smiling at him. "You've been my hearts true desire." He says, pulling you towards him for another tender sweet kiss. When you both pulled away, you noticed a small light entering the window. "Morning already." You say, sitting up. You then stood and Byakuya joins you moments after as you both stood in front of the bed room window watching the sun rise to a new day. He holds you from behind, arms firmly around your body as you say to him, with your head leaning into his chest, "You're always my beloved one."

"Hana-chan!" You hear booming through your house, then your door slams open. Standing behind both you and Byakuya, your elder brother; Masahiro. "M-masahiro!" You laughed, while holding your voice firmly. "S-sorry." He replies, turning around and closing the door behind him.

**Epilogue:**

You stood beside your husband, after several years had passed. Your children all grown, and you're happily married as well.


End file.
